Revolutionary Army
296,000,000 }} Little is known about the Revolutionary Army forces so far. What is known is that their movement is a threat to the stability of the world and that they aim to go against the World Government as well as what it stands for. It would also seem that they are quite knowledgeable and well aware that it was actually Monkey D. Luffy who truly defeated Crocodile in AlabastaOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 440 and Episode 324, the Revolutionaries discussing their victory, with Dragon's identity fully revealed. and that Vice Admiral Garp is Luffy's grandfather (before it was revealed to the public). The Revolutionaries' base is located in the Grand Line on Baltigo, a windy island with snow-white soil and rocky terrain. History Twelve years before the begining of the storyline, the Revolutionaries rescued the people of the Gray Terminal from the fire the Nobles of the Goa Kingdom created to get rid of the trash for the upcoming visit of World Noble Jalmack. They also rescued and helped an injured and unknown person. It was revealed that during the meeting of the Council of Kings at Mariejois, capital of the World Government, eight years prior to the beginning of the story,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 91, the Council of Kings discusses the Revolutionaries. Thalassa Lucas brought up the problem that Dragon, leader of the Revolutionaries, presented; that he was getting stronger and that in five or six years he would be a threat to the World Government. Sometime after Enies Lobby was annihilated by the Buster Call, thanks in part to the Straw Hat Pirates, the Revolutionary Army declared a victory in the South Blue, at a place called Centaurea. With this recent victory, members of the Revolutionary Army believe that they can now start on the North Blue, but their leader Dragon believes they are celebrating too soon in the war. Any other victories that have occurred are currently unknown, the only known hint is the information given by Robin as to how many countries have already fallen. This really shows the progress of the Revolutionary Army since the Grey Terminal fire. During the fire, they rescued the survivors in a very secret fashion, no one except the survivors knew that there was a rescue mission. In addition, Dragon told Sabo that he did not have the power to change the Goa Kingdom yet. However, within ten years, the Revolutionary Army evolved from saving people in the shadows to openly attacking the World Government through getting entire countries on their side. Sometime in the past, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma were incarcerated within Level 5 of Impel Down for their membership in the Revolutionary Army. Ever since, they were waiting for Dragon's declaration of war, so that they could break out and join the fray. However, with the discovery that Monkey D. Luffy is Dragon's son and, under the assumption that Luffy's brother Portgas D. Ace was also Dragon's son, and with the latter's impending execution, the two imprisoned Revolutionaries decided that the time to break out had arrived.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 539 and Episode 441, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma and their memberships in the Revolutionary army is revealed. The Revolutionary Army is known to have recently liberated Tequila Wolf, freeing all the slaves being used as forced labor there, among whom was Nico Robin, who was sent there by Bartholomew Kuma.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 546 and Episode 455, Robin being saved by the Revolutionaries. They had been looking for Nico Robin for ten years, knowing she came from Ohara, and asked her to join them. She gracefully declined, and they allowed her to return to the Straw Hat Pirates, entrusting her with Luffy. The Revolutionaries also read about an incident involving Luffy, and they gave the newspaper to Nico Robin. In a conversation between Dragon and Emporio Ivankov, the okama queen states that Dragon's whole identity has been revealed, even his relationship with Garp. Dragon reassures Ivankov, saying that the whole revolutionary organization is relieved to know that their leader is human. After receiving Luffy's message, Robin decides to meet Dragon instead of going back to Sabaody Archipelago. The revolutionaries then escort Robin to Dragon's headquarters in Baltigo. World Government Reactions Anyone who becomes a Revolutionary is declared a threat and becomes wanted by the World Government. And while the motives of the Revolutionary Army remain unknown, the Council of Kings considers their ideals and actions dangerous. But from all known actions in the past, their ideals might only be dangerous to the World Government itself, as they seem to detest the current government system involving the World Nobles and slavery (as evidenced when Dragon met Sabo and the liberation of slaves from Tequila Wolf). Assassination plots on revolutionary leaders have been attempted by CP9 , but it remains unknown if they have been succesful and they didn't seem to have an impact on the army's momentum. Although the Revolutionaries operate on the opposite side of the law, much like what pirates do, there seems to be no known interaction between the two forces whatsoever. But that was until the Whitebeard War, where members Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma participated on behalf of their leader's son, Monkey D. Luffy. Any country displaying signs of revolution runs the risk of being targeted by the World Government. When Drum Island decided to change their government, their king, Wapol, warned them that such actions carry a risk factor and that the World Government would never allow it. As the world is stabilized through the Three Great Powers, the Revolutionaries are a threat to that critical balance. Upon learning that Luffy is the son of the leader Dragon, the Marines made it a top priority for Luffy to be eliminated due to this heritage. Known Revolutionaries * Monkey D. Dragon: (Chief commander; from East Blue, Goa Kingdom; last seen at Baltigo) * Emporio Ivankov: (Commander; from Grand Line, Momoiro; escaped from Impel Down; currently at Momoiro Island) * Inazuma: (Member; from South Blue; escaped from Impel Down; currently at Momoiro Island) * Bartholomew Kuma: (Former commander; reprogrammed by Vegapunk; considered dead; now a member of the Shichibukai) Ship So far, only one of the association's ships has been shown: Dragon's unnamed ship. The figurehead and theme in fact appear to be a dragon, complete with a small dragon tail, fitting the name of the leader. This ship was kept around for at least ten years, as seen when Dragon took it to rescue the citizens from the Gray Terminal, and when they landed to get supplies.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 60 Chapter 587 and Episode 502, Dragon's ship seen at the shore of the Grey Terminal.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 60 Chapter 589 and Episode 504, Dragon's ship seen at Shimotsuki Village. After the Battle of Marineford, it was seen moored outside of the headquarters.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 593, Dragon's ship seen at Baltigo. Flag The Revolutionary Army seems to use plain dark red flags for their flag.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 60 Chapter 593 and Episode 510, Red flags are with the Revolutionary Army on the ride with Robin and some revolutionaries as well as on Dragon's ship in Baltigo. References Site Navigation de:Revolutionsarmee zh:革命軍 * Category:Organizations